Arthur Fantome VII
Arthur Fantome VII is the''' Red Shade Ranger', the Red Ranger of the 'Shade Rangers. He also becomes '''Justice Officer Ranger 1, the Red Ranger of the Justice Rangers, for a while in the place of Chris Outterridge. Character History Arthur is one of the last few surviving members of the Fantome Estate, a family of gentlemen thieves dating back to France. When Arthur was a child, he witnessed his parents being frozen alive in the hands of Freezor. During the next years of his life, he was raised by Louis, butler to the Fantome Estate, in the Fantome Mansion. Provided with a Rival Morpher by Louis, Arthur was promised that, by becoming one of the Shade Rangers & reclaiming the Fantome Collection, he would be able to grant his wish & bring back who he had lost. Becoming the Red Shade Ranger, Arthur joined the Blue & Yellow Rangers, Vince Cooper & Abigail Carman, with whom he made the promise to claim their wish. One year later, infiltrating the illegal game store of Goonlock Monster Hornitoad, the three Shade Rangers beat the GSPO officers in shutting down his operations as they retrieved the Luck Roller. On the following day, Arthur bumped into his counterpart Chris Outterridge before returning the Fantome Collection treasure he caught to Louis, who gave him his next objective, the Lion's Flare held by Catscratcher at a vacant factory on the Pier. Though caught by Catscratcher with his teammates Vince Cooper & Abigail Carman at the Monster's mercy, the Shade Ranger soon revealed their proficiency in saving themselves while working in a team. However, their battle was interrupted by the same trio of GSPO officers who, to the surprise of the thieves, revealed their Rival Morphers which they used to morph into the Justice Rangers with the intent to arrest both the Goonlock & the Shade Rangers. In the ensuing battle, Catscratcher took his leave as the two Ranger teams fought, with the Shade Rangers eventually taking off in their enlarged FighterZords: The Red Shade Ranger's Red FighterZord successfully eluded Ranger 1's TriggerZord 1. Once Catscratcher returned to wreak havoc, the Shade Rangers reclaimed his Fantome Collection piece & were content to leave him to the Justice Rangers, but when he was revived & enlarged, they boarded their FighterZords to face him. Assisted by the StrikerZord, a sentient piece of the Fantome Collection whom initially appeared on the Justice Rangers' side, the Shade Rangers found that they could use its power to combine their FighterZords into the Shadow Strike Megazord, allowing them to destroy the Goonlock Monster once & for all. Taking their new weapon back home to the Fantome Mansion, the three thieves were met by the Tactical Unit officers. Though the thieves were put on edge, it was soon apparent that the police were unaware of their identities & the Tactical Unit had simply come to eat, however, they were called away before they could order; at this time, the StrikerZord also took its leave. After returning the Lion's Flare to Louis, the Shade Rangers were given their next target: Slugger, whom they found engaged in battle with the Justice Rangers. Both at the Mansion & in battle, Vince repeatedly jeopardized the team in his attempts to seize the Justice Rangers' Rival Morphers. Arthur confronted him on this, & presented an alternative tactic by using the Justice Rangers as bait to lure out the Goonlock. While the Justice Rangers were incapacitated, the Shade Rangers, having caught up with the StrikerZord, used its power in the Rival Morpher to finish off Slugger; the Red Shade Ranger was not combined with his teammates as expected, by splitting in three, allowing the Shade Rangers to perform a five-man strike. When they mentioned not having told Louis about the StrikerZord, it hastily took its leave, & it was the Justice Rangers whose power it granted to form the Justice Strike Megazord & defeated the enlarged Goonlock. Returning the Auric Stone to Louis, the thieves learned that the StrikerZord would always be difficult to handle & that it could well have had a part in the Justice Rangers receiving Fantome Collection pieces, after which the Tactical Officers returned to the Mansion for their dinner date. Personality Arthur is a level-headed person who is devoted to reclaiming the Fantome Collection, albeit he usually slacks off during his work in the restaurant. Being descended from a line of gentlemen thieves, Arthur takes his job seriously. He's able to think outside the box as he can 'use' the Justice Rangers for helping the Shade Rangers' course of actions & possess good leadership skills. Arthur held a massive grudge against Freezor since Freezor is the one who killed his parents as a child. His grudge is massive enough that he attempted to take Freezor alone. He also usually lost his cool when fighting the latter. Many moments of failures & depression have often left him wondering about his jerky side, but help from others quickly remedy the doubts. Although Chris helps make him sentimental as it reminds him of his parents. Arthur also has his own free will; setting off to accomplish thing his own way, with no hesitation to do the emotionally hard tasks, planning on retrieving the Fantome Collection & the lost loved ones in one way only: as a gentleman thief, even going as far as unmasking himself publicly to beat Don Tyranno. Ranger Powers Red Shade Ranger= - Striker Mode= When combined into the Shadow Strike Megazord, the Rangers need to access Striker Mode in order to operate it. Arsenal Zords *Red FighterZord - Triple Red Shade Ranger= The Triple Red Shade Ranger is the Red Shade Ranger's power-up granted by the StrikerZord in FighterZord Mode. In this form, the Red Shade Ranger is split into 3 clones armed with either the Rival Morpher with the StrikerZord, the Shadow Sword in Sword Mode, or the Shadow Sword in Magic Hand Mode. Arsenal *Rival Morpher *Shadow Sword Zords *StrikerZord - Shadow Boost= - Magic= By inserting the Magic FighterZord into the Rival Morpher, the Red Shade Ranger can summon the Magic Arrow bow. Arsenal *Magic Arrow Zords *Magic FighterZord - Magnum= By inserting the Shadow Magnum into the Rival Morpher, the Red Shade Ranger can perform a finishing strike, unleashes an incredible amount of hidden power from the ultimate piece of the Fantome Collection. Arsenal *Rival Morpher *Shadow Saber *Shadow Magnum Zords *Shadow MagnumZord }} - Justice Boost= }} - Tri-Shade Ranger= The Tri-Shade Ranger is a fusion form created by the trio of Shade Rangers combining their powers through the use of the Jackpot StrikerZord. Arsenal *Rival Morpher Zords *Jackpot StrikerZord - Red Super Shade Ranger= The Red Shade Ranger inserts the Victory StrikerZord in the Rival Morpher to morph into the Red Super Shade Ranger. This form allows Arthur to predict the opponent moves. Arsenal *Rival Morpher Zords *Victory StrikerZord }} |-|Justice Officer Ranger 1= Arsenal *Rival Morpher Family Tree Notes * Arthur can be considered the strongest ranger in the series as: **He defeats Justice Officer Ranger 1 in a one-on-one fight. **He can fight with Freezor alone for an amount of time. **He can defeat a Goonlock by himself, without having to don his Shade Ranger form. **He can hold himself alone with two cops & force them out of a Megazord cockpit. *Being based on a jet fighter, the Red Super Shade Ranger's ability to predict enemies' movement is likely a reference to the myth of how experienced pilots developed a sixth sense, similar to Newtypes & the Zero System from the Gundam series. * His surname comes from the French word fantôme, meaning "shadow". * He is one of the Shade Rangers to morph into their rival ranger team (Justice Rangers), & only to assume the form of the same color. See Also * - Super Sentai counterpart in Lupinranger VS Patranger Category:Shadow Justice Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Shade Rangers Category:Leader Category:PR Team Leaders Category:Anti-Hero Category:PR Rivals Category:Rival Ranger Category:Male Category:PR Intellectual Archetype Category:PR Gun-users Category:PR Power Archetype Category:PR Brigade-themed rangers Category:Justice Rangers